Liz and her Rock Star
by Clarista
Summary: This story is bout when Liz is 23 finally reunited with the guy that she said she never forget...the one she never said goodbye to...too bad that the two of them will end up right in middle of a MURDER!! Will Liz solve the clues in time...or DIE trying???
1. Summer Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweet Valley.  
  
A/N: After reading my fave Sweet Valley book Malibu Summer I couldn't help but cry.and I was kinda frustrated at how FP ended it. The part where in the end of his song he said that they'd meat again got me thinking.and I came up with.my most romantic fanfic yet. In case you haven't read that book I'll give you a little summary and BIG TIME suggest that you read it!!!!!  
  
Summary: Jessica and Elizabeth get jobs as kind of nannies for the summer and Jess ends up working for the Sargents that were relatives of Tony Sargent the gorgeous rock star! However one night Elizabeth baby sits for Jess who's rapped up in her own love life and a hot stranger shows up in the name of Jamie and says he is an old friend of the family, and he and Liz quickly hit it off. The only problem was that he was 21 (way too old for Liz) and they decided to meat only in secret, even from Jess (who by the way found the Jamie guy kinda creepy). Or so Liz thought. In truth Jamie was really Tony and he was hiding at Malibu with colored hair and Contact lenses, since his life was in danger. He soon falls in love with Liz and they truly made an incredible couple, because writers and artists are so passionate and romantic about life that only they understand each other, and make really dynamic couples. So anyway my story is gonna start years later.because the ending of this book really left me in tears.  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield looked at herself in her one last time in her car's mirror before getting out and heading towards the LA News office. The reason she was so excited today was because she was going to get her first real assignment as a journalist today.and to think she was only 23. Not being able to resist glancing at herself in the lobby mirror she smiled once again in pride. She not only looked fabulous in her sexy white mini-skirt and matching short and tight white blazer, with her long shiny straight golden blond hair framing her beautifully tanned yet rosy face, but she also looked professional. She practically floated to her boss office, Linda Mason, and knocked softly on the door. Linda was a beautiful yet strict looking woman in her mid forties, but as Liz entered her office she smiled her eyes sparkling in delight.  
  
"Please sit down Ms. Wakefield," she said kindly and Liz smiled in return as she made herself comfortable, "May I ask you if you have a partner at the present time?" Liz frowned in confusion, "a partner? I'm sorry but I'm not sure what you mean." Linda smiled kindly once again, "I meant a boyfriend, a lover." Liz couldn't help but blush a little, "Uh.I broke up with my boyfriend after we left SVU." "I see.then I'm going to have to assign you with someone." "What? I mean what do you mean?" "You see Ms. Wakefield I'm sending you on an undercover assignment, as your first assignment. You see the famous drummer Stan Gray's sister has missing with a few of her friends for about a week now, and about two nights ago they found one of her friends dead with traces of the semen of none other than Cassirol Tigers, one of the band's guitarists. What I want you to do is go to the Country club they're staying at in Hollywood and become friends with them. You're going to play the role of a newly wed wife who's crazy about their music, and try becoming very close to the band specially the two guys I mentioned.I want you to figure out exactly what's going on!" Liz just stained at Linda in shock for a few seconds and suddenly her face split into a brilliant smile, "Wow, Mrs. Mason, I-I don't know what to say! Thank you, thank you so much!!!" "Now listen as much as I want you to uncover the mystery, I'd really appreciate it if you could get me something juicy on their lead singer, he is quite popular." "Who?" "What? Don't tell me you don't know the band Cassirol and Stan are in or their lead singer-" suddenly her telephone rang, "Ms. Wakefield I left your airplane tickets are on your desk, be at the airport by 4:00 this afternoon, I'll sent your husband down as soon as I find him" and she quickly picked her phone up. * * *  
  
Liz didn't have much time other than to pack; she couldn't even take a shower and change, before her taxi arrived to take her to the airport. As she sat in the airplane with her thoughts wandered to her conversation with Linda Mason.it was true that she didn't know much about rock music, but she had her reasons her very old personal reasons. For some reason her conversation with her boss and the fact that she was now flying to one Hollywood's most glamorous country clubs filled with many stars and celebrities, was taking her to a place in her memory.a place she had woken up every morning with and pressured herself to hide before she got off her bed. A place she had entered the summer she'd spend in Malibu.when she was only 16. Without realizing it her eyes filled with tears.but by now Liz had learned how to push it all within.she'd learned to hide it.even from herself. She ran a hand through her soft hair and forced herself to think of someone else.Todd, Jeffery, Conner, Tom, and Sam.she remembered each and everyone of them, and how deeply she loved them at certain points of her life.but after that summer 7 years ago no matter how deeply she felt for each of these guys her heart had secretly belonged to another.to the guy she still believed she had no chance with.the guy that lived every teens dream, yet he was so deep and down to Earth.Tony Sargent! For the first time after a LONG time a tear flew down her cheek. What the hells wrong with me? Liz asked herself angrily, but then sighed and closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. "Keep it together Liz! Don't mess up your first real assignment just cause of some dumb old memories of a dream!" she muttered angrily to herself, but even as she said that she knew she was lying to herself.as she always did. * * *  
  
After Liz entered her room and unpacked she quickly went to the front lobby to learn the name and room # of her subjects of attention, and after she had gathered her info she decided that before she went around trying to find the guys, she needed to get a drink and feel more in place.but not before she had a long shower and a change of clothes. As she looked through her purse for her room's keys she seemed to have missed a step in her hills and ended up losing balance. She was just about ready to feel a horrible amount of pain in the back of her head, she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.someone must have caught her, someone with a great muscular built and with Ivory soap scent! No it can't be, Liz thought to herself, no way I'm just so nervous about being here that I must be imagining things. Almost fearfully Liz turned around only find out to her relief.and very deep down disappointment.it was a total stranger, a handsome one, but still a stranger. A little embarrassed Liz quickly thanked the man and practically flew up the stairs making the mental note of being very careful the next time she approach the stairs, in fact she was so lost in her thoughts that she walked right into an approaching man. By then Liz's face was absolutely burning red, and she decided to keep her head down so the stranger couldn't see her. With the way she was going she'd be known as the biggest klutz in the whole Country Club within a few days. So she quickly stepped away and turned to open her door with her head down and mumbled thanks, before bolting into her room and closing the door in the guys face before he had a chance to say a single thing, but she couldn't help herself but to look out through the eyehole.she couldn't explain it.but she got a certain familiar vibe from that guy. When she looked out she only got a little glance at him he seemed to be looking at her room #.but she could have sworn he looked like.NO! Liz ordered herself, get a grip girl. If you keep going like this, thinking every guy you see is him, you'll go bunkers before you can get on with your search for your first undercover assignment. After taking her long shower and fixing her hair and make up Elizabeth was about to leave her room when her eyes caught her most recent journal and something.something she couldn't explain made her look through her stuff for her older journals.one she had back when she was 16. Flipping through it she found a piece of paper. She gasped when she realized it was the one where she wrote down the song Tony Sargent had sang for her in his concert. Her eyes teary she began to read his sexy husky voice in her head:  
  
Summer Girl  
  
Summer girl, just one brief look, One Stolen moment, that was all it took. All my life I'd waited for A girl who was special, a girl who was more.  
  
We didn't really have very long, Time for a kiss, time for a song. But summer girl, I think I always knew My whole life, that it was you  
  
Wherever I go in this big cold world, I'll be thinking of you, my summer girl, Thinking of your smile and wondering when My summer girl, we'll meet again.  
  
We'll meet again, I think I always knew, My summer girl, that it was you.  
  
  
  
Liz slowly wiped her eyes dry, thinking of how she had stopped listening to rock music all at once, cause it was just too painful.the same thing went for jazz.because the two of them really dug it and for about a few months Liz slept with a Nina Simons CD under her pillow. Liz suddenly shook her head, and got up fixed her make-up and pulled on a sexy silky long whit dress with a low-neck line and very thin crystal straps. She put on a funky yet elegant diamond necklace her mother had bought her after she'd graduated from university with matching earrings and bracelet. Deciding to leave her freshly styled hair that had large beautiful waves now, down, she picked up her expensive purse and walked out of her room. When Liz had made her way down to the gorgeous restaurant, a glamorous live band was already playing for that night festival (the owner of the club's b-day). She made her way past the servants and the dancing couples her eyes rested on the band for a few seconds, then they moved to two men that seemed to be arguing on the dance floor, and from the pictures Linda had left on her desk of Cassirol and Stan, Liz was positive the one with the bleached red roots was the famous guitarist. Liz looked a little closer trying to see if the other one was Stan, but it was no use, his back was to her. Suddenly before Liz can blink the mystery boy turned around, and Liz's eyes grew large. He must have felt her eyes on him and turned and stared right into her eyes, recognizing her! For a moment they just stared at each other.and something Liz had kept hidden deep deep down suddenly surfaced so fast it nearly made her faint in ecstasy.because she not only felt her love from her own body.but those beautiful eyes, they showed her love.the kind of love she was sure didn't exist.that it was only in dream.none existent. Before Liz could make sense of anything Cassirol had turned Tony around angrily and looked as though he was shouting at him. Numb Liz turned around and something told her to run, disappear, so she did she bolted away from the dance floor and was about to exit the restaurant, knowing that she was being chased when she smacked yet again right into another man. This time however the guy tightened his arms around her and gave her a small kiss on the head. Mystified Liz looked up, and found no one other than Linda's one and only nephew Marko Mason. Quickly Liz realized that this must her supposed to be husband and played her own role by giving him a small peck on the lips and hanging on to his as they made their way to find a table. In all the pressure of working in character and all for a small second Liz had paused the night surprise, but now she slowly looked up at the sad disappointed face that quickly looked away.Liz wanted more than anything to run after him and cry in both sadness and joy.but once again her hands were tied and she watched oh so sadly as he walked away towards a large table far, far away. Liz sat down her heart heavy with grief, however when Marko asked how things were going she gave him a brilliant smile and said everything was great. All through the night she and Tony kept staring at each other longingly.even when Liz and Marko began dancing.yet neither of them approached the other. Liz felt as though is was torture to see the truest most passionate love of her life, but dance in another man's arms, yet by the time she and Marko left she felt even sadder and wanted another glance at Tony's face. 


	2. secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweet Valley.  
  
  
Liz took more time than usual on her hair and makeup that morning, however she wasn't all that aware of what she was doing. All night she had dreamed of a kiss, a kiss under the moonlight many years ago…the kiss that she felt had changed her.  
Slowly pulling on her sexy light pink bikini with faded jean cut off short shorts, she ran a hand through her silky super straight hair and let it fall around her face. She looked in the mirror and instantly realized that not only was this outfit totally unfit for this country club, but it looked almost identical to the outfit she'd worn on her first date with Tony…  
Liz sighed deeply before ripping off her clothes, why do I have to see him here? Why now? Is this god's way of putting obstacles in my way to success???   
***  
  
  
  
Tony Sargent stretched his muscular arms out in front of him the moment he sat up in bed. For some unusual reason he was in a good mood this morning, and for Tony who had never been a morning person, this was vary wild…but then he remembered the wonderful dream he'd been having, the one about his golden haired summer girl!  
  
"Well, well, look who's in good mood this morning," Mexx Tyson said, coming out of the washroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
Tony smiled, a rare smile. Ever since the whole disappearing incident, his band had been under a lot of stress and were taking it out on each other (that was why their agents had told them to take a vacation while this whole thing was resolved). While Cassirol was taking this whole thing pretty bad by being overly rude and aggressive, Mexx on the other hand tried his hardest to keep everyone at peace. But that wasn't much of a surprise to Tony, Mexx was always the nice guy with his orange-blond curls and light fun-loving blue eyes, and Tony couldn't be happier to have him as his roommate.   
  
"Hey man," Tony said pulling his covers off him and got out of bed.  
"So you gonna tell why your in such a good mood or what?" Mexx sprayed on deo then turned back to Tony, "Oh come on Tons, just tell me who it is!"  
  
Suddenly Tony's smile faded…he'd seen her again last night…and she was with another guy!!! Just when Tony's spirits were about to crumble, he remembered something! He'd seen her again just like he promised himself…and her, even though she had moved on to another guy, she was still his one and only summer girl and if she was happy with that other guy…then he was just gonna have to deal with it 'cause he knew he'd give the world to make her smile and if the other guy made that happen…well Tony knew love was crazy!  
  
"What's wrong man?" Mexx asked now towel drying his shortish hair.  
"Nothing," Tony said quickly and soon realized he wasn't lying, "Nothing, I'm just glad I get a second chance to finish something that never really ended."  
  
With that Tony made his way to the bathroom, it was time to wash off all the bad things and think of what really mattered…he could see Liz's beautiful smile once again.  
***  
  
  
Liz tried to look as natural as possible, holding on to her so-called husband Marko, as they made their way through the tables full of celebrities eating breakfast on the beach café in the country club. For some reason Liz felt a little self conscious, when she was positive she didn't need to be with all the clothes and things Linda had Marko bring for them to make their under cover persona a reality.  
  
Just as she was telling to try to look around for their subjects so they can find a table close to theirs, Liz felt a rush of cold on her arm. A young man dressed like a classic 80 bad-boy in tight thin white T-shirt, skin-tight faded ripped blue jeans, faded brown boots, and black leather jacket looked apologetically at her.  
  
"I'm so sorry…" as he went on and on apologizing, Liz looked down to find that non of his raspberry juice had stained her lime green sun dress, only her arm which he was wiping gently with a white cloth.   
  
A waiter just arrived asking if everything was alright and Liz smiling warmly at the stranger with short curly blond hair, said nothing was wrong.   
  
The boy's light eyes sparkled, "I'll seriously feel bad for the rest of the day if you wont let me make it up to you, why don't you join me and my friends for breakfast, my treat."  
Liz would have said no, considering she had more important things to do that morning…but this boy's sparkling fun-loving eyes made it impossible to refuse his offer, besides finding someone this sweet and friendly amongst all these celebrities was next very rare…Liz quickly pushed her thoughts to one side and nodded at the boy and gave Marko a tug as he'd been watching a girl band all wearing bikinis at a table close by.  
  
"So is this the first time you've come to this Country club?" The boy who'd introduced himself as Mexx asked after stating his amazement over how Liz didn't recognize him.  
  
"Yes, we're here for our honeymoon," Liz said showing him her expensive diamond ring.  
"Aaah, I see, a newly wed couple," Mexx said smiling warmly at her then his expression changed into a sad one, "I wonder if I'll ever find someone special for me…being a musician has it cons, I mean most girl I meet want me only cause of the fame and money—"   
  
Mexx's words were cut off as someone called his name, and Mexx suddenly grinned at the two of them, "Here's my table, and these are my friends," he said walking them over to a large table where 3 rocker looking guys were sitting at, and instantly Liz's eyes met the deep blue eyes of Tony, who seemed to be just as mesmerized by her as she was by him.  
Liz didn't really hear Mexx telling the others that they were gonna have some company over for breakfast, instead she took the closest seat she could take still staring at Tony not even realizing she'd just taken the seat across of him.   
Liz had to herself to get a grip, and so with much difficulty she had to pull her eyes away from Tony's and spend the rest of the time trying to look at anything but him, which was turning out to be pretty hard since she was sitting right across of her. She had to keep reminding herself that this was the perfect time to dig around for her story, so she pulled on her best acting face.  
  
"Oh now I think I remember who you are," Liz pretended like she was being dumb all this time, "of course your Breakin' ice!"  
"Finally, I was starting to lose some of my overlarge ego," Mexx shook his head laughing lightly.  
"See I was madly in love with you guys in high school, but after I started university…" Liz faked a sigh, "Let's just say there was no time for anything but studying."  
"What did you study," Nayan Chase the band's keyboardist asked, running a hand over his shaved head, "I was in university for a while there, but then I decided music was my life!"  
Liz giggled, "aaaah that's so sweet, I studied law, and now I'm on my way to becoming a very well paid lawyer," without meaning to Liz suddenly turned towards Tony, who looked…disappointed.  
"But you said your dream was to become a writer, you said you wanted to write your own mystery novels…you told me that…it was going to be your way of expressing yourself!" Tony suddenly burst out, making everybody at the table to stare at him.  
Just the fact that he remembered all that malted Liz from head to toe, and she couldn't think of anything she'd want more than to wrap her arms around him and kiss him like he'd never been kissed before…then tell him the truth so she'd wipe the disappointed looked that ripped into her heart away…but then she noticed that they'd all turned to her to see her reaction, see if she was really a reporter trying to dig around for a story. Liz had to think fast, or her cover would be blown for good. So she ripped her eyes away from Tony's and pulled on her saddest most regretful face.   
  
"There was a time when I'd have liked nothing better than to become a respected journalist that traveled around the world writing about things that opened peoples eyes to the world and changed their views…but after working in a newspaper office, I realized how incredible and deep my dream was…what if I couldn't make it? What if I was bound to work for a measly gray office for the rest of my life, earning hardly anything," Liz closed her eyes and gave a shaky breath, "Let's just say my fears got in the way of me and my dream…that's why I respect people like you who followed their dreams bravely, so much."  
"It's just too dam bad you didn't follow your dreams," Cassirol said leaning over to her, so close that she could see the golden threats in his dark coffee brown eyes, "I can tell that you'd have made one heck of a reporter."  
"Really?" Liz couldn't help but feel really flattered.  
"Definitely, there's something in you…maybe you should still think bout writing you own novels," Cassirol said smiling a smile that Liz was sure made most girls' faint.  
"But hey your no so bad off," Mexx grinned turning to Marko, who was once again checking out girls in bikinis, and Liz couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.  
"Don't worry Liz, we've had our own share of gold diggers, being in this business and all," Nayan assured her while cussing what seemed to be his last ex.  
"Yeah, don't worry bout it, you don't have to be embarrassed," Mexx assured him, "my wife even cheated on me during our honeymoon."  
"Hn, you think that's bad? I went to jail for my last girlfriend," Cassirol laughed bitterly, "after I told her I wanted to break up, she actually went and beat herself up then went to the police station reporting me in for abuse and attempted murder."  
  
Liz didn't know what to say but just to stare at him, how could anyone do such thing…but then her mind suddenly reminded her of the girl that had caused Tony's life to end. That memory didn't come alone, with it came all those emotions she had felt watching the large mental looking man attacking Tony…and she remembered at that moment she wasn't sure of anything…except the fact that no matter who Tony was she loved him and he was in danger.  
It seemed as though Tony was reading her mind cause when she looked up she saw his looking into her eyes, with understanding. No, Liz reminded herself, right now they're opening up to you, and you have to get them to keep going. There's no way you can afford to googly eyes Tony if you want your story!  
"Hey Stan man's here," Mexx announced.  
"So who was the lucky or shall I say unlucky girl last night?" Nayan asked his gray eyes laughing.  
"Vary original Nayan," Stan answered, and Liz turned around to see a tall handsome boy wearing fitting faded black jeans ripped at the knees, and a totally open button down Hawaiian buttoned down shirt showing Stan's perfect tanned and muscular abs. He also had the handsome Latin face with dreamy green eyes strong chin, with longish black curls.  
"See Stan here is a real ladies man," Mexx explained, "he shags every girl he finds attractive on the first date, or even before it."  
"Like his sister," Cassirol said with a deep look of hatred, making Liz's reporter instincts go off.   
"Fuck you Cassy," Stan said, however Liz could tell that there was no real hatred behind it.  
  
Unless Liz was totally off track there was more going on to the story than she knew…way more. It seemed as though…Liz couldn't quit put her finger on it but she could tell Stan and Cassirol were hiding possibly even from the others!  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's kinda confusing right now but there'll be way more things happening' with the story Liz's working on, things that might put her in danger even. 


	3. lieing to herself

NameDescriptionPersonalityClues  
Tony SargentTall. Muscular. Long messy whitish blond hair. Passionate bright blue eyes. Very beautiful, in a roughed up kinda way.  
Very passionate about things. Loves music, books, and anything that take creativity. Very romantic. High in his emotions.  
-Found a few pictures of Stan's sister in his organizer.-Found a note written by her with her cell # in it too.-Had a drinking and drug problem a while ago.  
Cassirol TigersLongish messy spiky black hair with red ends. Wildly handsome. Dark coffee brown eyes with a touch of gold. Very tall, very muscular with a good tan.  
Loud, obnoxious at times. Very clever, and shrewd. Wild, with a bad temper. Reckless. Fearless.  
-Very bad record with the police.-Charges made against him for attempted murder more than once.-Bad-tempered.-Hates Stan's sister and her friends.  
Stan GrayTall and nicely built. Olive skin. Longish black curls. Dreamy golden green eyes. Very handsome.  
Ladies men. Passive aggressive. Cunning. Party animal. Carefree. No-stress.  
-Doesn't care about his sister.-major record on drinking and driving.-Heartless.  
Mexx Tyson Classic good looks. Very light blue eyes with touch of silver. Average height. Lean yet muscular. Short redish-blond curls. 80s bad-boy looks. Very few freckles making him look adorable. Ryan Philippe look alike.   
Very nice. Band's worrier. Keeps the peace. Mr. Perfect. Determined. Humorous. Very bright. Very artistic. Sweet. Creative.  
-Mr. Way-too-nice, maybe it's all an act.-No one knows where he was a week before and after the murder.-Found 2 murder mysteries about murder after rape.   
Nayan ChaseShaved head. Mr. Cool-bad-boy look alike. Gray eyes. Sexy smile. Very tall. VERY muscular. Great tan.  
Mr. I'm too cool. Cold surface…but sweet deep down. Well educated. Quiet at times and VERY loud at others. Makes fun of others creatively.  
-The only one with any knowledge of biology…went to med school for 2 years.-Gave police false info about where he was the night of the murder.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sweet Valley.  
  
A/N: the top were Elizabeth's notes of the 5 main suspects.  
  
  
Liz glanced at her watch to see that it was nearly noon, and that she had spend the whole morning looking through the stuff that had been sent to her after she had scooped around a little herself that morining only to make a stupid little chart making a bunch of guys she had actually began to like since that morning sound like serial killers, instead of…playing tennis with Tony.  
Slowly she got up from her bed and looked out the window at all the happy couples. So Tony managed to get hurled in by drugs and alcohol…and sighing she thought that maybe she had made the right choice back at 16 after all…but oh who was she kidding, she didn't care if the boy was a lunatic, she'd still be madly in love with him.  
Her beautiful brown desk came into Liz's view and for a second she considered banging her head against it…but then she Tony, Mexx, and Cassirol walking towards the beach, and instantly she decided to go over and join them…not 'cause of Tony of course, but because she needed to get as much info on the murder as she could…Oh, when will I stop lying to myself Liz thought sadly, but she knew there might just be hope for her yet.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Green with Envy

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Ok this is where things get a little…um…darker! PLEAZE REVIEW!!! ^_^  
Liz ran a hand through her gold hair and sighed deeply before heading down the beach in her new thin strap metallic pink bikini. Usually she wouldn't show so much skin…but being around celebrities that wore even less made her feel over dressed in her 1 piece suits.  
  
It didn't take too long to find Tony's spot since the beach was a little chilly and most celebs' worst fear was getting an ugly looking cold. As Liz got closer to where Tony and Cassirol were sitting she realized that they were having a heated argument…and stopped on her tracks listening.  
  
"Fuck Tony, Stan's sister is a whore…I bet our agent murdered her cause he was afraid for our image, after finding out she got major STDs!"   
  
"Shut the hell up man, the girl's best friend's been murdered and for all we know she could have been too…think of how Stan must be feeling right now."  
  
"Han, as if Stan even cares! Stop lying to yourself man, Marissa was a horrible bitch that brought nothing but fucked up trouble with those skank friends of hers!!! I bet you anything that anyone whose ever known her is glad if they really are all murdered, including Stan…even Mexx would be pleased!"  
  
"Fuck you Cassirol, you know that's not true!!!"  
  
"Oh really Tons, am I the one trying to fool myself or is it really you? Oh come on man we all know bout how you two started having an affair only a few days before the disappearance, we all know that your blinded cause of your undying love for Marissa! Just ad—"  
  
Liz couldn't take it anymore her eyes started to sting so she quickly turned around and began running away from them trying her hardest to keep watery eyes to drip, that she didn't even realize it when she bumped right into yet another person. Looking up after trying to wipe away her tears Liz realized she'd bummed right into Mexx…but for once she glad this had happened.  
  
Before Mexx had time to say a single word Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and began to weep feeling more comfortable and safe than she'd felt in a very long time. There was just something about Mexx that made her feel like she was walking on a cloud and totally in peace, so within minutes she felt so much better and totally healed.   
  
"You're guy got you down? You caught him cheatin'?" Mexx asked her, gently stroking her hair.  
  
"Hmmm," Liz realized that since she couldn't tell the truth this was the best story she had, and closest to the real one, "he is such a pig!"  
  
"Hey, don't worry. Listen at least you know who he is before it's too late," Liz pulled away a little to look at him, in surprise.  
  
"Um hello, it is a little too late. Unless you forgot we're married," Liz was even more surprise to see that he wasn't joking.  
  
"Listen you can always get a divorce within a year or so…but what if this all happened when you were pregnant?" Mexx gave her a big grin, "You're a lucky one!"  
  
"I see," Liz smiled, probably her first smile that day.  
  
Liz let Mexx keep her close to himself as they walked down to where Tony and Cassirol were sitting. With her head on his very muscular chest Liz felt totally calm…and then a sudden idea hit her…one word…revenge! As Mexx called to the guys announcing his comeback, Liz pulled herself against him even more.  
  
"You two are sure getting close," Cassirol said grinning, but like Liz had hoped Tony looked green with envy.  
  
"Aaaw, I wish! Turns out the princess' husband is even a bigger ass than we thought," Mexx said as he and Liz sat on their beach blanket, and she let her head rest on his shoulder aware that Tony was staring at them.  
  
"That jerk doesn't deserve you, forget bout him!" Cassirol said looking a little angry, "You know what, I fucking hate all those asshole guys who cheat around and make all us guys look bad! Those fucking man sluts"  
  
"Cass man, calm down!" Mexx said sounding concerned, then gave Liz's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Cass has been through some shit he really didn't deserve, just cause of stereotypes! He gets a little carried away at times!"  
  
"It's all right," Liz said softly and giving Cassirol her prettiest almost flirty smile and turned a little to make sure Tony would catch it, and like she had hopped he was frowning.  
  
"Guys, remember we came down here to make some new music!!!" Tony said pointing at their guitar and notebook and pens, and turned to Liz his expression masked, "It's ok if you stay, but we have work to do. You won't mind right?"  
  
"No it's ok, I think I'll leave, I don't feel that good anyway," Liz said, a little hurt since Tony didn't seem to want her around.  
  
"No you wont! Your hurt and we're here to make you feel better…and trust me, our music helps!!!" Cassirol said grabbing her hand before she could really get up, and his eyes staring into her eyes he pulled her down and on his lap, "please stay! We could use such a beautiful sweet girl to help inspire us!!!"  
  
Liz couldn't help but giggle; Cassirol had this thing that made you feel really special. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so…so special…but then she did remember. Liz had never felt more special more beautiful and more loved than when Tony had sang that song about her at his concert. For a second she was lost in her memories until Cassirol let out a loud laugh!   
  
Mexx was playing this beautiful tune on his guitar, and Tony was busy writing…but something didn't seem natural to Liz about him. Here he was, spread over a notebook, with his pen in his hand writing furiously…but his face wasn't full of concentration!!! He looked like he was taking in everything around him, maybe it was the expression on his face…he had this almost dreamy look; wide grin, sparkling eyes, and relaxed muscles.  
  
For a moment there Liz was just frozen in place, she couldn't do anything but to take in everything about Tony…his full lips, messy hair, breathtaking eyes! For that moment she knew she was in love…  
  
"Done, now tell me what you think," Tony announced getting up and Mexx starting over as Tony sang his beautiful lyrics.  
  
"Wow!" Liz was totally blown away.  
  
"Yeah WOW!" said a cold voice behind Liz and she heard a dreadful click.  
  
Liz felt an icy shiver run down body and let out a soft yet terrified scream…feeling Cassirol's heard trumping on her back. Slowly but dreadfully Liz twisted around a bit to see a gun being hold against Cassirol's head, the man holding it though wore a ski mask and large black sun shades. 


End file.
